


The Way Things Work

by orphan_account



Series: Valong's commissions [1]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Emotional Manipulation, F/M, Sticky Sexual Interfacing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-07
Updated: 2014-05-07
Packaged: 2018-01-23 22:08:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1581179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Request for: Jeanne1970<br/>Windblade learns to get what you want doesn't always involve asking on Cybertron.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Way Things Work

**Author's Note:**

> I sort of want to say SPOILERS but at the same time it's not really...

Someone had finally worked up the nerve to punch Starscream in the face. One of his own ‘ _people_ ’ no less. There was video evidence of the spectacle slandered all over every media outlet. The moment the militant’s fist burst open Starscream’s lip had already been posterised and turned into an exponentially popular meme. 

“This is Circuit reporting to you from Iacon where earlier today _Lord_ Starscream”- His name was said with a sneer, like the reporter was mocking him too, “...Sustained not only a blow to his pride but also a more literal blow to his face.” 

Starscream had been watching the report on repeat. He viewed it in the mirror’s reflection while he dabbed away the oily scab curled round his bottom lip with a wet cloth. The jeering mention of his title made Starscream’s face twist, unfortunately stretching the metal too far and the wound burst open again. 

Angry sounds left Starscream’s vocaliser. The news report was about to beginning again but Starscream was distracted by a faint knock on the door. 

“Enter!” He barked. It wasn't often he got to admit people into his office, most usually barged in without any regard for common courtesy. He forgot to savour the luxury and that frustrated him even more. 

The door parted. Standing anxiously on the other side was Windblade, very recently dispatched from the medical wing. She still looked wobbly on her dainty legs. 

Straightening out the creases in his expression Starscream turned to her, trying his hardest to look relaxed. It was a hard front to maintain when her gaze immediately focused on the black lump growing on his lip like a leech. 

“Ah, Windblade, what a pleasant surprise.”

Before stepping into the room Windblade paused.

“You _asked_ to see me, Starscream.” She said like it was an affirmation before continuing into the room. Starscream grunted, 

“Whatever, you’re here.” 

He turned back to the mirror, it was taller than he was and crowned with gaudy designs in the glass. Windblade started watching the television screen and Starscream went back to gently rubbing the cloth over his lip, scoffing. 

“Did you catch the mech?” Still watching the television screen.

“ _No!_ ” Starscream was seething before Windblade finished her sentence, “But rest assured I have my _entire_ task force on the case!” 

“Of course, because this is a far more urgent matter than investigating the bombings, which is what I assumed you called me here to talk about.”

Another scoff. 

“It’s probably the same person!” Starscream threw down rag.

“Starscream.” Windblade was serious, “I’m needed with Metroplex, why did you want to see me?” 

Starscream’s gaze sharpened, he looked at her so suddenly that Windblade flinched. 

“Aren’t your kind designed to serve? I’ve just been assaulted!” 

Back in the mirror he could see Windblade staring at him, arms folded. He could feel her impatience as much as he could feel the heat of her stare on his back. He shook the weight off his shoulders but it remained awkward. 

“In the footage it didn’t look to severe. Are you sure you’re not overreacting, _Sir?_ ” The tension slid back into his frame, Starscream’s wings hitched higher. She muttered his title with the same sneer the reporter used. 

“Is it so _wrong_ of me to except a little sympathy after all I’ve done for these people?!” After turning Starscream learned that Windblade’s expression was far less impressed in person. Her opinion was that this, in its entirety, was a waste of her time was obvious. 

“Forgive me, but from an _outsider’s_ point of view, aside from strut about and give the occasion stirring speech, I haven’t seen you do much other than pose for the masses.” Starscream gaped and wondered where in her recovery had this demure little creature found such a strong voice. Seeing that she was having some effect Windblade stood taller. “So, unless you plan to stop sulking and start discussing evidence I am going to leave. I did not come to coddle your bruised ego, Lord Starscream.” 

With unexpected determination, Windblade made quick strides toward the door. 

“Ahh, uhh, Wait!” Starscream reached after her, “Let’s uhhh, don’t be so hasty Windblade. I’m _sorry_ , but honestly, can you blame me for being a little shaken, how do I know he won’t come back for more?” Starscream made a nervous chuckle, Windblade’s posture lowered, “We’ll talk about the bombings now, I - I have some new evidence to go over. Yes.” 

Windblade made a short nod.

They journeyed to Starscream’s desk and, just like everything else in his office the desk was overly big. 

Starscream took his seat, he didn’t offer it and, when Windblade came to stand beside him, her sword clattered against Starscream’s elbow making him sneer. 

“Must you always carry that thing. It gets in the way.”

“Since moving to Cybertron I’ve made a habit of keeping it close.”

“Fine, keep it close but take it off, it’s getting in my way.” For emphasis Starscream jabbed at the sword sharply with his elbow, the force nearly toppled Windblade too.

Sighing, she complied but she was reluctant. Windblade unattached the sword and its sheath and propped it on the side of the desk, round the corner where it wouldn’t be as much of a nuisance. 

The actual, physical evidence from the crime scene had been locked away somewhere secure, what they had to study were pictures and documents, the majority of which she’d already seen. It was all spread out in front of them both, touching all edges of the desk. 

“I thought you said you’d found something new?” She frowned when she realised not much had changed since the last time she’d had the misfortune of being in Starscream’s office. 

“Well, it’s all minor details really, but, perhaps if we put our helms together and come at it from a different angle… maybe we’ll find something then?” Was Starscream being deliberately difficult? She’d asked him not to waste her time. However, if she rightly took advantage of their privacy the evening need not be entirely pointless. 

“If you’re serious about approaching it in a different way, might I make a suggestion?”

Starscream heard the question before she said it. And to compensate for the tiring debate to come he reached for his stash of high grade. 

It was hidden in a desk draw, to reach it he had to stretch round Windblade.

“I know what you’re going to suggest.” He said as he rolled his chair back a little, resting one hand on Windblade’s hip as he leaned on her and grabbed for the draw. The contact made Windblade’s lips twist. It was a little too familiar for her liking, fortunately Starscream was more concerned with collecting his drink. Although, once he’d retrieved a decanter and two crystal-clean cubes his hand lingered. The way he dragged his fingers, one by one off her plating made her shiver and the residual heat of his hand made her tingle. 

“Then you’ll consider it.” She said, biting through the strange feeling.

“No.” The curt response broke the rolling luxury of his movements. Windblade scowled and Starscream avoided contact by pouring the high grade.

“You said you were interested in coming at this from a new angle.” Her voice was strained against the loud, _glug-glug_ of the drink filling both cubes. Starscream had the most maddening of smiles on his lips. 

“Drink?” He pushed it in front of her anyway even as she declined.

“Starscream.” 

“You think that diverting resources to help rebuild Metroplex will help with this case? How?” He leaned back in his chair, optics not on her face but everywhere else instead. Windblade was right to feel uncomfortable, and her rising temperature melted the unmalleable sheath guarding her opinions. 

“W-Well it makes more sense than pumping all our efforts into rebuilding Iacon. Iacon’s just a city Metroplex could help us”-

“Solve a crime? Don’t be absurd.” Though Windblade had yet to start her drink Starscream had already taken many hearty swigs from his. The more he drank the more his lips curled. It was a visible purr of interest. Windblade leaned herself on the table and snapped a counter remark that seemed to wash over Starscream without leaving any impression. Like he wasn't even listening.

“What’s it like where you come from?” Starscream interrupted her suddenly and Windblade’s warbling rant faded, “How do you usually get your own way there?” 

“Excuse me?” 

“How do you get what you want on…where is it your from again?” 

“Caminus. Our government views issues from all angles more willingly than yours.” 

Starscream chirred over the rim of his glass. 

“That’s not how it works on Cybertron.” 

He watched Windblade’s optics round and sadden helplessly. 

“R-Really.” 

“No.” Starscream stood, the remaining high grade in his cube sloshing, “If someone wants something then a statement is needed. That’s what these bombings are: a statement.” He hissed close to her audios, lurking around her back and deliberately filling her personal space. First one hand rested on her hips and then the other shortly followed, boxing Windblade against the desk. Sweet chirrs of discomfort whined from her vents, “Someone trying to make a point and doing it in a grand way to get our attention. Instead of debating it for years and years like they do in your righteous councils someone is sending us a message that they want change now. And they’re willing to take it by _force_.” His chin was resting on her shoulder. The harsh sound of his voice making Windblade flinch against him. 

“A-Are you trying to frighten me Starscream?” She whispered, eyes focusing ahead of her, on the mirror which showed the reflection of them standing so close together. 

“That depends…” He murmured softly, “Is it working?” 

“No.” Just as Starscream believed power was slipping into his hands Windblade turned, sharply, overbalancing him and pushing Starscream back into his chair, catching the seat with the tip of her foot before he could roll too far away. Starscream stared at her, optics growing with surprise, “But I’ll tell you what I’m thinking,” She wheeled him in close. “You’re scared.” The last of Starscream’s smugness dropped off his face, “That’s why you called me here, that’s why you insisted I stay. It’s because you’re afraid.” In her mind the dots connected and Windblade was less frustrated with Starscream now, instead she pitied him. Because, he couldn’t outright confess that his experience today had left him feeling vulnerable. “That’s okay.” She said, with a remnant of her innocent shining in her expression, “You never expected someone to dare confront you in public. And if one person has the guts to do it, what’s to stop others from following their example?” In his seat, Starscream squirmed, he kept trying to smirk but the expression faltered pathetically. “And all this conversation and showmanship his just a cover up,” Windblade straightened, swayed back to the desk, refilled Starscream’s cube of high-grade and handed it to him, “Because if you wanted a little comfort Starscream, all you had to do was ask.” And she pressed the cube in his hand to his mouth. 

The liquid tasted as sweet as her lips felt pressing against his neck. At first Starscream was a little bewildered, made speechless for the first time in his life. But as the warmth of Windblade’s supple body curved into his spread into his circuits Starscream slipped into the comforts of the situation effortlessly. 

“Hmmm,” He hummed into his energon creating bubbles in the liquid. He wasn’t questioning what was happening. Maybe he should have but he was losing himself to warmth of her body quickly, willingly. She kissed his throat when he swallowed the last gulp of his high grade and followed its path down, licking and nibbling at his collar, creeping into his lap until she was balancing in the chair too. 

Starscream watched smugly, letting her do as she pleased, slowly flicking his fingers over her wings to draw out a gasp. 

Windblade looked up, into Starscream’s leery face, mouth open and breathless. So sweet and innocent, but with a dirty mouth - Starscream learned, when she kissed him hard and forcefully. It made him so weak that he dropped his cube, the last dregs of energon spitting across the floor. 

"Ah-ha, carefully," He tittered bashfully, tapping at the scarring on his lip, "I'm sensitive." 

Almost laughing, Windblade rolled her optics, when she leaned in again she took his new wounds into regard, sometimes even lapping at the split to tease him. 

Problems and business drifted away. Starscream gripped her thighs, moving with her, working into the rhythm she set when their bodies slotted together and the heat between them grew. 

Reaching up, Starscream dragged his hands flatly over her shape, one hand moving higher still and moulding to the curve of the sensual mounds on her chest. He squeezed and she whimpered, pulling out of the kiss to catch her breath. Chewing on her rosy lips irresistibly. Starscream’s spark swelled and flush warmed his face. 

“You’re handsome.” She whispered, “ _My Lord._ ” Her thumb tracing the sharpness of his features with feminine delicacy that made Starscream lean in closer. He pushed up sharply making Windblade smother her groans. Her serene face tightening and lips pursed, she put her arms round his neck, little fingers still stroking and exploring his shoulders, fingering the sensitive joints. 

With a lustrous rumble, Starscream rose out of the seat. Windblade locked her thick legs round his waist tightly, fingertips digging into his shoulder. Carrying her feather weight Starscream stepped forward, placing her atop of the desk. _Frag the evidence_ , Windblade flattened it under her back when Starscream pushed her down with his mouth. Papers shuffled and any semblance was ordered was lost when Windblade threw herself back, arching into Starscream’s curious mouth, which nipped down her middle, stopping to lap teasingly over her interface before he sunk his teeth into her thigh. Windblade hardly stifled a wail. Both legs kicked out, one hooking over his neck when he continued to play and manipulate her interface panel until the units guarded underneath were quivering with anticipation. 

“Come on pretty, open up.” He purred, pressing a sweet kissed to the middle of the hot panel. Windblade tossed her head back, breathing deeply as she revealed her intimate hardware to Starscream’s hungry eyes. He chuckled, rubbing at the soft material with his thumbs and listen to Windblade’s delicious keens. “Hmmm,” And ducked his helm down. 

“A- ahh,” Windblade sung, shifting under his treacherous mouth, feeling so strange and hot. She vented air hard. Though she couldn’t see what he was doing, she watched his head bob where he was kneeling between her legs and shuddered. Reaching down with one hand she stroked over his helm and breathed his name reverently. In Starscream’s EM fields she felt the static electricity flare, an effect she achieved each time she groaned. 

“S-Starscream.” To Starscream’s audios, by now she was breathless and sounded needy - just how he liked it. 

Revving with excitement, Starscream lifted Windblade into his arms, as he continued to massage her valve. 

Acting on instinct she rocked down on his fingers, legs spreading wider in an effort to pull him closer until she was guiding him onto the desk with her. More than agreeable to the proposition Starscream complied, crawling on top of her, enjoying how her hands kept shyly breezing over his interface. 

“If you play with it, it’ll get bigger.” He promised, popping open his covers. Windblade eagerly started to tug, not that Starscream needed much encouragement. Under him was a writhing body of pleasure he couldn’t wait to sink into. 

Grunting, he rocked himself into her soft hands until the energy in him started to throb. 

“Ah-ahhh.” He whined. 

“Starscream.” Windblade’s tongue darted across his audio, and presently welcome to any suggestion, Starscream happily agreed when Windblade asked to be on top. Until now, his slump into sleazy lethargy made his senses slacken, he was startled when, with astonishing speed and power, Windblade spun them. 

The world turned, Starscream’s back connected heavily with the desk, wing span clattering and the air was knocked out of his lungs into Windblade’s soft, wet mouth. She swallowed his moaned as his spike sunk into her valve. 

They both groaned a low rich chorus. 

“ _Frag_!” 

Starscream optics opened to the image of Windblade panting above him, rolling her hips slowly, taking more and more of him in, her valve squeezing, warm and ripe on all sides. She cried out quietly. While Starscream was far less refined. 

Harsh rasps for breath puffed out of his vent, Starscream’s groans got louder, he tried to buck harder but Windblade controlled him. Shushed him. Then silenced him when she took up his hand and suckled on a finger. Taking the digit in deep, tongue swirling between rosy lips - plump and red with arousal. Starscream ogled. Control was being taken from him and he totally didn’t care.  

Windblade built the pace slowly, the quicker she rode him, the deeper he touched. The blunt head of his spike stoking something so tender in her she convulsed. 

Starscream called her amazing. _That_ caught her attention. 

Windblade looked at him sideways, grinning. 

“Only good for you, _my Lord.”_ She bent over him, impaling herself hard, making Starscream’s breathing shudder.   “If you were to move your attentions to Metroplex, we could be working this  _closely_  more often… wouldn’t you like that?” 

“Y-Yes.” He gaped, finding it hard to breathe, spark squeezing so tight and pounding to the rhythm of Windblade’s thrusts. 

“Me too.” She smiled, arching back, showing off her chest, grabbing his hands and rubbing them all over her sleek shape, “I don’t have an office though, we’d have to get creative, we wouldn’t want to get caught… or would we?” 

The look she gave him melted Starscream’s nerve. It was wickedly suggestive. Starscream grinned, open mouthed, mind-boggling with fantasies he never dare share. 

“Hmmm, _naughty_.” Windblade wriggled forward, Starscream’s hands now cupping her aft, she let him pull her down on his spike, “S-So good. Do you like it Starscream?”

“Yes!” 

She moved faster, harder. 

“I’m close, are you?”

Vents roared and the desk was repainted with streaks of their colouring.

“ _Yes!”_  

“Come on, my Lord, give it to me.” 

As if the words were Starscream’s undoing, he threw his helm back, his whole body tightening in overload. Distantly, he heard Windblade howl, but all his senses pooled round the feeling of pressure releasing, his spike twitching and squirting deep into the wet heat of Windblade’s body. 

“ _Ahhh!”_ He moaned, slumping heavily on the desk. A warm haze glowed in his circuits, a residual effect of the discharge. “So good.” 

Beside him he heard Windblade murmur in agreement. She lightly traced patterns across his chest, moving with the dramatic rise and fall of his ventilation. 

“ _You_ were good.”

Starscream laughed pridefully, then, for once, absorbed the silence and the feeling of Windblade pressing herself closely to him. 

“So…” Windblade said, eventually, curling closer to him, fingers still drawing idle patterns, “You’ll consider reassigning some resources to help rebuild Metroplex.” 

“Hmmmm.” It was like Starscream had no idea what she was saying anymore. 

“…For me. I’d consider it a favour. I’ll owe you Starscream.” Her denta lightly grazed his shoulder. 

“Sounds…agreeable.” He rasped and let Windblade slide something thin between his fingers. 

“Then I’ll begin right away, you won’t have to do anything, I’ve made most of the arrangements, all I need is your authorisation.” She even lifted his hand to the space of the data pad where Starscream needed to sign. Starscream wasn’t looking at what he was doing when he scribbled his name, he was preoccupied with Windblade’s curvy shape. Mesmerised by all the possibilities of their next encounter. 

Ungently, Windblade let his arm drop when he was finished. She tucked the document away quickly then turned back to Starscream with a tart smile. 

“Thank you Starscream. It’s in Cybertron’s best interests… but that’s not all,” She crawled forward, only half leaning over him, face to face, her gentle breath touching his cheeks, “I want to thank _you, personally,_ for helping me understand how things work on Cybertron. It’s been enlightening.” And with that her expression soured. Turning so dark it Starscream’s spark spring with alarm and horrible realisation. His optics grew as Windblade pressed a bitter kiss to his forehelm. 

She slipped off the table as Starscream struggled to right himself and collected her sword.

“I do hope we see more of each other, you’re a great teacher.” She said, tonelessly, not looking back as she left the office. 

Starscream watched her go, spark sinking to undiscovered depths. His optics still roaming. A needy, lonesome presence grew inside him. His office felt very big and very cold when the door slid shut behind her, trapping him inside the room with his estranged feelings. 

Outside, Windblade surveyed the document, to ensure she wouldn’t be needing to make a return trip to Starscream sooner than she hoped. Her review ended at Starscream’s signature. It was an affluent display of curls and fancy flares. A lot like Starscream himself, Windblade thought fondly. 

The fact that she’d think of Starscream in such a way alarmed her almost as much as what she’d done. A weight settled over her shoulders, it matched the churning in her tanks. 

The spirit lifting her wings died and Windblade wandered away gloomily, drowning in her unsavoury actions, wondering if the result would be worth the emotional sacrifice. She still hoped though. Although, now hoping was a struggle too. 

Welcome to Cybertron, she thought miserably, you’re going to hate it here.   

**Author's Note:**

> Any requests? Read the [ The Rules](http://bammshee.tumblr.com/bammsheesfanficrequests) first, then drop me a message :)


End file.
